<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mantidi by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716515">Mantidi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mondo animale [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cousin Incest, Furry, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luca e Ferdinando sono due mantidi religiose diverse dalle altre.<br/>Scritta per:<br/>BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 4: INCEST E I SUOI FRATELLI (DI BADWRONG)<br/>Prompt!<br/>Incest, di nascosto durante una cena di famiglia<br/>Furry; incest tra cugini di primo grado; age gap; secret relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mondo animale [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mantidi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mantidi</p><p> </p><p>Il giovane avvampò, mentre la gamba affusolata del cugino accarezzava la sua. Dissimulò abbassando il capo, fissando intensamente il suo piatto.</p><p>La grossa testa di mosca, che trasudava grasso, lo fissava con decine di occhi spenti. Afflosciò le antenne, mentre le sue gote appuntite divenivano vermiglie.</p><p>“Allora come va con l’università, Ferdinando?” si sentì domandare.</p><p>“Bene, zia Lucinda” rispose. Ticchettò con la forchetta la carne della guancia della mosca e avvertì una sensazione di nausea salire.</p><p>“Tu, invece, Luca... Ormai sei grande e hai ancora la testa attaccata al collo. Non inizi a sentire il desiderio impellente di accoppiarti? Insomma, tuo padre a quell’età si era già lasciato divorare a tua madre gridando per il piacere” lo richiamò Lucinda.</p><p>Luca fissava intensamente Ferdinando, guardando le sue gote diventare verde scura.</p><p>“No, zia. Sono troppo impegnato con il lavoro. Ho raggiunto finalmente un ruolo di spicco nell’azienda e non voglio ancora perderlo” rispose.</p><p>Sua madre sospirò, negando col capo.</p><p>“Lucinda, non so proprio cosa fare. Mio figlio non ha preso né dal mio defunto marito, né dagli altri suoi fratelli. Sì che il padre di Ferdinando è stato così precoce nell’avere un figlio con la povera Maddalena” gemette.</p><p>Maddalena si passò le mani dalle unghie taglienti sul grembiule sporco.</p><p>“Volete qualcos’altro da mangiare?” domandò.</p><p>Lucida annuì.</p><p>“Per me dell’altro vino” disse.</p><p>Ferdinando fece una smorfia. “Io devo andare in bagno, scusate”. Si alzò in piedi e si allontanò.</p><p>“Ho paura per quel ragazzo, Serafina… Temo stia tentando di diventare vegetariano. Pensa che ultimamente si è messo a pescare per sostituire la carne” gemette Maddalena.</p><p>Luca si alzò in piedi, posando il tovagliolo sul tavolo.</p><p>“Perdonatemi. Mi è sembrato indisposto, vado a vedere se si sta sentendola male e ha bisogno di aiuto” disse.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinando si ritrovò bloccato contro la parete del bagno dal corpo del cugino, molto più alto del suo.</p><p>“Che fai? Lasciami” mugolò.</p><p>Luca chiuse la porta a chiave e gli mordicchiò il collo. Lo guardò gemere ed iniziò a spogliarlo. La pelle verde di Ferdinando divenne madida di sudore, mentre serrava i grandi occhi.</p><p>“Siamo cugini di primo grado, è incesto! Già non capirebbero due maschi che se la fanno tra loro, figuriamoci tra parenti” gemette Ferdinando. Sentì la mano dell’altro infilarsi nel suo intimo, stuzzicandolo. Sporse il bacino in avanti, boccheggiando di piacere, mentre faceva frullare le ali sulle spalle.</p><p>“Eppure cerchi le mie attenzioni” soffiò Luca, sentendolo mugolare desideroso.</p><p>“Non è che poi mi stacchi la testa a morsi?” domandò Ferdinando. Il più grande aveva spogliato entrambi completamente, utilizzando velocemente le due paia di mani.</p><p> “Quello lo fanno solo le femmine” ribatté il cugino. Si spostò, permettendogli di voltarsi. Ghignando, gli fece lo sgambetto.</p><p>“Ehi” si lamentò Ferdinando, cadendo carponi.</p><p>Luca gli si mise di sopra, avvolgendogli il petto con un braccio.</p><p>“Tu sembri un po’ femmina. Sei tutto rosa e ricordi un fiore, esattamente come tua madre. Tutti gli altri della famiglia sono verdi e ricordiamo giustamente delle foglie” borbottò Ferdinando. Avvampò, sentendo i baci dell’altro e avvertì il suo mento aguzzo strofinarsi sulla sua pelle.</p><p>Luca lo penetrò con un colpo secco.</p><p>Ferdinando sgranò gli occhi e istantaneamente iniziò a dondolare sul posto avanti e indietro. La sua eccitazione al massimo, gettò indietro la testa, facendo dei versi ad ultrasuoni che richiamavano dei gorgoglii.  Luca lo teneva per i fianchi, mentre l’altro si muoveva scoordinato spinto dal desiderio irrefrenabile di farsi penetrare sempre più a fondo.</p><p>“Eppure sembri tu la femmina ora” gli bisbigliò Luca.</p><p>Ferdinando tentò di lamentarsi, ma gli uscirono solo bassi versi.  I suoi grandi occhi erano vitrei e le sue labbra sottilissime.</p><p>“Anche abbastanza vogliosa”. Aggiunse Luca.</p><p>Ferdinando venne, lasciando che l’altro continuasse a farlo sua. Luca gli tappò la bocca per impedirgli di urlare e lo tenne ben bloccato sotto di sé.</p><p>Ferdinando scivolò a terra a faccia in giù, la guancia premuta contro le mattonelle, ma il cugino proseguì.</p><p>&lt; Forse sono io che devo avere paura che ‘tu’ mi stacchi la testa &gt; pensò Luca. Si liberò dentro di lui e scivolò fuori, si passò la mano sulla bocca madida di saliva con un gesto secco e si alzò in piedi a fatica, con le gambe tremanti.</p><p>Ferdinando si voltò a faccia in su, col battito cardiaco accelerato.</p><p>“Rivestiti, prima che le ziette e le mammine ci scoprano” ordinò Luca.</p><p>Ferdinando annuì piano.</p><p>&lt; Non può fare così ogni volta che ci vediamo, accidenti &gt; pensò.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>